March 5, 2019 Smackdown results
The March 5, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on March 5, 2019 at Mohegan Sun Arena at Casey Plaza in Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania. Summary After remaining silent while his WWE Fastlane match got flipped on its head last week, WWE Champion “The New” Daniel Bryan arrived on SmackDown LIVE with thoughts on his upcoming title defense against Kevin Owens in five nights’ time. Bryan said that the WWE Universe relates to Owens because he looks like all of them, and is a nobody, words that KO clearly did not take kindly to. Owens interrupted the WWE Champion, reminding him that he pinned him following the Stunner last week, and let him know that he planned on taking his title at Fastlane. Bryan's intellectual peer Rowan was not happy with these claims, confronting Owens face-to-face, which resulted in the two mixing it up. KO briefly disposed of the 7-footer, but the numbers game quickly caught up to Owens, with his subsequent scuffle with Bryan leading to Rowan re-emerging and dropping KO with his dreaded claw attack. With their SmackDown Tag Team Championship rematch at WWE Fastlane only five nights away, The Miz took on Jey Uso on SmackDown LIVE, but not before both teams continued to trade verbal barbs, which led right into a hot start for their one-on-one clash. As Shane McMahon and Jimmy Uso watched on from ringside, The A-Lister and Jey collided in a hard-hitting contest with pivotal Fastlane momentum on the line. It appeared that Jey was possibly closing in on a victory when he got an assist from Jimmy behind the official's back, but Shane was quick to even the odds, dropping Jimmy and allowing The Miz enough leeway to connect with the Skull-Crushing Finale and secure the major victory right ahead of Fastlane. After the success of his previous United States Title Open Challenge, R-Truth decided that, despite being exhausted after retaining the championship last week, he would give it another whirl Tuesday night on SmackDown LIVE. At first it appeared that the “Sassy Southern Belle” Lacey Evans was answering the call, but, as she often does, Evans simply was gracing the “nasties” of the WWE Universe with her presence. From there, who actually answered the call was Samoa Joe ... and Rey Mysterio ... and Andrade. Fatal 4-Way Match, anyone? The action was furious, with all four Superstars showing out in hopes of leaving with the historic United States Championship. In the height of the action, Mysterio was able to break up a Coquina Clutch that Joe had locked on Truth by connecting with a picture-perfect 619 on both Superstars. This led to a melee that saw all four Superstars land on the outside, with Andrade brutally powerbombing Mysterio onto the floor. Then, behind the referee's back, Zelina Vega struck Truth with a hurricanrana from the apron, taking the U.S. Champion out. Carmella would not stand for that, however, dropping Vega with a superkick immediately afterward. With Vega down, it appeared that Mysterio was going to be able to thrive through the chaos, seemingly having Andrade on the ropes, but Joe eliminated Rey from contention by sandwiching him onto Andrade, then sealed the deal by drilling Andrade with a ring-rattling Yurinagi for the first championship victory of his WWE career. After it was announced earlier in the night that they would compete in a Triple Threat Match for the Raw Tag Team Championship at WWE Fastlane, Ricochet & Aleister Black aimed to head into that bout with some momentum as they took on The Bar on SmackDown LIVE. Cesaro & Sheamus attempted to use their size and strength advantage to keep the dynamic pairing down, but The One and Only & Dutch Destroyer's versatile offensive attacks could not be kept in check for long, with Aleister delivering Black Mass to Cesaro then taking out Sheamus as well, followed by Ricochet finishing Cesaro off with the astonishing 630 Splash. However, Black & Ricochet would have no time to celebrate, as they were instantly ambushed from behind by Rusev & Shinsuke Nakamura. That blindside attack would be fleeting, though, as The Hardy Boyz hit the scene to even the odds, helping Black & Ricochet take all four of their foes down in incredible fashion, as matters only continued to intensify in the blue brand's tag team division. As her SmackDown Women's Championship Match against Asuka at WWE Fastlane drew closer, Mandy Rose looked to firmly prove that she was ready for The Empress of Tomorrow by taking down longtime rival Naomi on the blue brand. With Naomi still clearly harboring resentment for Mandy's attempts at causing a rift in her marriage, The Glow came out swinging on God's Greatest Creation. However, Rose was able to weather the early storm and, with Sonya Deville running interference at ringside, Mandy was able to deck Naomi and put her down for three. After the win, Asuka arrived and wasted no time in dropping both Rose and Deville with an emphatic attack on the SmackDown LIVE stage. The message sent? Asuka was undoubtedly ready for WWE Fastlane. After their scuffle earlier in the evening, Kevin Owens battled Rowan with “The New” Daniel Bryan keeping a close eye on the match. From his guest commentary seat, Bryan taunted Owens throughout the contest. Finally fed up with the verbal abuse, Owens lunged at Bryan and the two Fastlane opponents got into it at ringside. KO notched the better of the exchange, leaving Bryan floored, but Rowan would then ambush Owens, leading to KO receiving a 2-on-1 beatdown from Rowan and Bryan on the outside. The match was awarded to Owens via disqualification, but the damage he suffered far outweighed any triumph. However, reinforcements would arrive in the way of the returning Mustafa Ali, who surged into the fray and took down both Bryan and Rowan. “The Planet’s Champion” was able to briefly capitalize on the odds and respond to Ali, but that would only last so long, as Owens re-entered the skirmish and dropped the WWE Champion with a Stunner. The WWE Universe soon began to wonder: If Owens hit that same move on Sunday, would he be crowned the new WWE Champion? After Ronda Rousey's vicious assault on Becky Lynch just 24 hours prior on Raw, Charlotte Flair personally invited Lynch to SmackDown LIVE – ahead of their high-stakes matchup at WWE Fastlane – for what she claimed would be a “friendly discussion.” Lynch, still hurting from Ronda's attack, arrived and made it clear that although she took Rousey's best last night, she was still standing tough. The Man let the WWE Universe know that she was still in Charlotte's head, a claim that angered Charlotte enough to beat the tar out of The Irish Lass Kicker. Charlotte's hubris would get the best of her though, as her persistent taunting allowed Becky to use her crutch as a weapon to take Charlotte down and then lock in the Dis-arm-her before officials rushed out to separate the two Superstars. However, there will be no separating The Man and The Queen this Sunday at WWE Fastlane, when they meet with major WrestleMania implications on the line. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Heavy Machinery (Otis & Tucker) defeated SAnitY (Alexander Wolfe & Killian Dain) (w/ Eric Young) *The Miz (w/ Shane McMahon) defeated Jey Uso (w/ Jimmy Uso) * Samoa Joe defeated R-Truth © (w/ Carmella) and Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) and Rey Mysterio in a Fatal Four Way match to win the WWE United States Championship *Aleister Black & Ricochet defeated The Bar (Cesaro & Sheamus) *Mandy Rose (w/ Sonya Deville) defeated Naomi *Kevin Owens defeated Rowan (w/ Daniel Bryan) by DQ Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Daniel Bryan addresses title match 3-5-19 SD 1.jpg 3-5-19 SD 2.jpg 3-5-19 SD 3.jpg 3-5-19 SD 4.jpg 3-5-19 SD 5.jpg 3-5-19 SD 6.jpg The Miz vs. Jey Uso 3-5-19 SD 7.jpg 3-5-19 SD 8.jpg 3-5-19 SD 9.jpg 3-5-19 SD 10.jpg 3-5-19 SD 11.jpg 3-5-19 SD 12.jpg United States Championship Match 3-5-19 SD 13.jpg 3-5-19 SD 14.jpg 3-5-19 SD 15.jpg 3-5-19 SD 16.jpg 3-5-19 SD 17.jpg 3-5-19 SD 18.jpg Ricochet & Aleister Black vs. The Bar 3-5-19 SD 19.jpg 3-5-19 SD 20.jpg 3-5-19 SD 21.jpg 3-5-19 SD 22.jpg 3-5-19 SD 23.jpg 3-5-19 SD 24.jpg Mandy Rose vs. Naomi 3-5-19 SD 25.jpg 3-5-19 SD 26.jpg 3-5-19 SD 27.jpg 3-5-19 SD 28.jpg 3-5-19 SD 29.jpg 3-5-19 SD 30.jpg Kevin Owens vs. Rowan 3-5-19 SD 31.jpg 3-5-19 SD 32.jpg 3-5-19 SD 33.jpg 3-5-19 SD 34.jpg 3-5-19 SD 35.jpg Sparks fly between Becky Lynch & Charlotte 3-5-19 SD 36.jpg 3-5-19 SD 37.jpg 3-5-19 SD 38.jpg 3-5-19 SD 39.jpg 3-5-19 SD 40.jpg 3-5-19 SD 41.jpg 3-5-19 SD 42.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1020 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1020 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1020 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results